


King Kong Loves Godzilla

by Adriana_DiVolpe



Category: Wild West (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Pre-Series, Romance, Stargazing, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_DiVolpe/pseuds/Adriana_DiVolpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He really loved that lady, in the film.  King Kong.  Looked after her.  Died for her in the end, didn't he?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Kong Loves Godzilla

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** stars

"That one.  That looks like a... dinosaur pulling a wagon."

"...What?"

"Well that bit's the head, right, and there's the body, and his little arm is pulling the handle of the wagon."

Angela tilted her head slightly, contemplating the cluster of stars.  "Yeah, I sort of see it now," she said, nodding at Mary thoughtfully.

Shifting a little on the bench, Mary leaned closer and rested her head against Angela's shoulder.  Angela threaded her arm through Mary's, draping a hand across her forearm.

They sat together at the edge of the world looking up at the clear black sky, listening to the waves lap the rocks far below.

"How about that one?"  Angela pointed.  "I think it looks like a... kitten playing with a ball of string."

"I think it looks like..."  Mary was quiet a moment before twisting her head upward to look at Angela.  "Looks like that bright little spark that shines in your eyes when you're happy, and you're laughin'."

Angela turned from the sky and looked at Mary reverently as words failed her.  A warm smile began at the edge of her lips.

"Only jokin'."  Mary grinned.  "Looks like Godzilla smushin' a dog."

Angela laughed and studied the pattern of stars again, cocking her head to the side.  "So... Am I to understand... that the light in my eyes, or whatever you said, looks like Godzilla.  And he's smushing a dog."

"Well, to be honest, he's probably pretty happy to be smushin' that dog.  Bet _his_ eyes are sparkly."

"Now... What, so now _I'm_ Godzilla?  Why, do I _look_ like Godzilla?"

"'Course not.  You're much prettier'n him, aren't ya?"

"I _really_ hope so."

"But there are similarities, sure.  You're both tall... You both have... green scales and a big long tail and you like smushin' dogs and buildings.  You've got a much nicer head of hair, though."

"You'd better be careful, or I'll be comparing you to... I don't know... King Kong."

"You could do worse than King Kong.  He's tall and muscular, isn't he?  Athletic.  Bet he'd be pretty handsome if he wasn't a giant gorilla."

"...True."

Mary put her head back on Angela's shoulder and looked out over the dark, moonlit water.  "He really loved that lady, in the film.  King Kong.  Looked after her.  Died for her in the end, didn't he?"

"I think... he died because he fell off the Empire State Building."

"Well, yeah, if you want to get all technical about it."

"I do."

"You're smushin' all over my analogy, Ange.  Keep those big Godzilla feet over on your side of the bench."

Angela snorted quietly.  She laid her cheek against the top of Mary's head.

The waves below them broke softly on the rocks for a long time.

"I'd do anything for you, Ange, you know that?"

"I know."  The cool breeze blowing off the ocean played at the ends of their hair.  She spoke after a long moment.  "I would for you, too."

\---------------  
 _end_  
\---------------

 _[ The Director's Cut:  _

 _And then Godzilla and King Kong started making out and crushed Tokyo with their mad lovins.  Many dogs and buildings were smushed. The damage caused to Tokyo was in the billions.  Economists fear the city may never fully recover.]_


End file.
